


Forbidden Fruit

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: A new one for me. You are a newly qualified English lit teacher and Tim is your eighteen year old student on whom you have a crush. Turns out, it's reciprocated.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Forbidden Fruit

It was your first year teaching English at Denton High School and you were loving your new job. It was now half way through the second semester of the year. You'd gone from a 22 year old student to suddenly becoming 22 year old Miss. It still sounded a little strange when the kids addressed you as Miss. You supposed you'd get used to it soon enough. 

English literature was your passion and you tried your best to pass some of it onto your students. Your sixth year studies class was your favourite as they had chosen to continue to study the subject therefore everyone was interested in what you had to say. Only a few years previously, you had sat where they were sitting now. There was not much age difference between you but the level of maturity was another matter entirely. These students were on the cusp of adulthood and some were closer to it than others. The girls tended to be more like yourself, whereas the boys, while wanting to study English, still seemed to be ruled by testosterone and raging hormones. This was apparent in more than one fiery discussion but you liked to see these play out. You thrived on your students’ enthusiasm and you felt their confidence grow as they rebuked and counter argued on various texts.

There was one student in particular who seemed to have the same love for literature you had yourself and when he requested one on one tuition from you for extra credit, you were pleased to oblige. Every Monday and Friday after school, the two of you sat in your class, delving deeper into themes which you'd covered in class in a general fashion. 

This student's name was Tim. Tim Curry. Tim was highly intelligent, conscientious, witty, passionate about the written word and he had a very charming demeanour. It was very easy to talk to him. You'd come to enjoy the few hours you spent in his company; his thirst for knowledge was so refreshing. You'd become rather close in a professional sense and you both felt totally comfortable in one another's company.

As was to be expected in a school full of gossiping, hormonal teens, there had been rumours circulating regarding the two of you. Which was ridiculous of course! You were a virgin for god's sake. Saving yourself for the right person. Maybe this was the reason why your loins yearned for this 18 year old student. He was intoxicating. He shared your love for English which was attractive in itself and in the privacy of your own head you were definitely attracted to him. He was so unbelievably pretty. He had unruly dark curly hair which was just begging to have someone's fingers run through it, piercing green eyes and the most luscious lips you'd ever seen on a man. A boy! You reminded yourself. A boy who trusted you to be professional. 

At least that's what you told yourself. You were sure you had imagined what seemed to be Tim being interested in more than extra credit. More than once, as you'd been reading whatever you were examining on a particular afternoon, you'd felt his eyes on you as though they were burning through you. Catching his eye, he'd more often than not look away, a ghost of a smile on those perfect lips. At other times though, he held your gaze, his teeth gently biting his impossibly full lower lip. It was captivating, however it was nothing compared to the voice which came from his mouth. Oh my lord in heaven, no one that age should sound so sinful.   
His voice was mesmerising. An upper class English baritone so deep and alluring it sent lust-fuelled shivers down your spine. Whenever your hands innocently brushed together, you felt your skin hot at the point of contact. Despite Tim's smile whenever you caught him looking, you kept telling yourself it was innocent. It meant nothing. 

No matter how much you fantasised about this, it could never happen. Aside from the fact that it was taboo, there was no way that the feeling was mutual. Tim was just a teenager who had probably fucked his way through at least half of the girls in his year. No doubt in the back of his 57 Chevrolet Bel Air. You imagined him in the back seat on top of some faceless girl, his trousers halfway down his thighs, fucking hard and fast with the energy only randy teens possessed. Thinking of the sounds which would spill out of that sensual mouth while in the throes of passion made your pussy twitch. 

“Miss?”

You heard the voice as though from far away. 

“Miss?”

More urgency this time. Coming out of your reverie, you felt a warm hand on your forearm. You lifted your eyes to see Tim standing over you, slight concern etching his beautiful features. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

He asked, his hand still on your arm, his thumb absentmindedly stroking your skin. You felt your cheeks flush as you remembered what you'd been thinking about. Or rather whom. As you regarded him, unable to speak, you couldn't stop thinking about his hot young body covered in sweat, his muscles contracting with the effort of thrusting his cock into some slutty cheerleader's tight little cunt. Where had that thought come from? This had to stop! 

Attempting to keep your facial expression neutral, you swallowed before answering him.

“I'm fine Tim. I was miles away,”

You said, smiling. He returned your smile, his hand lingering on the skin of your arm. 

“Shall we get started then?”

He asked. You nodded in reply. 

Flinging himself into the seat next to you, he retrieved his book of Shakespeare's Sonnets, your topic for today's tuition. You liked Tim to read aloud whichever sonnet you were focusing on. You told yourself that it was so he could get a feel for it. It had nothing to do with the fact that his delectable voice caressed each word, spoken exactly as Shakespeare would have intended. You found yourself looking forward to these meetings more and more, Tim's enticing accent turning you on as he read the words you loved so much. 

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May.  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date…”

This was your favourite piece of poetry and Tim's beautiful voice brought the words to life. He had you spellbound throughout and you could feel yourself getting a little hot as he read. 

“...So long this lives and this gives life to thee,”

Tim finished speaking and he looked into your face which was rapt with attention and admiration. 

“Tim that was just beautiful. My favourite piece and you recited it wonderfully,”

“Thank you and I will bear that in mind,”

He replied, flashing his killer smile, looking pleased that he'd brought out your reaction. 

Around 5pm, Tim was packing his books back into his bag before doing yours too. 

“Thank you,”

You told him with a smile at how sweet he was. 

“My pleasure,”

He replied, a satisfied looking smile on his face.

“See you soon….”

He trailed off, shrugging on his leather jacket, hitching his bag on his shoulder and heading for the door. You found this a little strange. See you soon. You wouldn't see him again til Monday. Pushing the thought away, you headed to the parking lot anxious to get home and put your feet up. It had been a long week. You were looking forward to a hot bath and a glass of wine. 

On the drive home, you gave yourself a talking-to regarding your attraction to Tim. It was a stupid crush. You guessed you'd get over it soon enough. Not giving it another thought, you got home and poured yourself a glass of wine, before you went to run yourself a bubble bath. 

When you returned to the kitchen, you went into your bag and pulled out the marking you had to go through later that night. You noticed that you had acquired two copies of Shakespeare's Sonnets. Tim must have mixed them up while he was clearing them away and put it into your bag instead of his own. And he had a test on the text on Monday. He'd need his book to revise over the weekend. If he's not banging some floozy! You thought. What is the matter with me? Why do I care who he's fucking? You told yourself that you didn't care. 

You got the phone book and found his home number. Lifting the receiver you punched in his number and listened to the ringing.

“Hello,”

Tim's unmistakable purr dripped down the line, flowing into your ear. 

“Hi Tim, you must've put your Sonnets book in my bag today. I know you'll need it to study for the test on Monday,”

There was a pause on the line. Little did you know, Tim was enjoying a moment of victory. His plan was going swimmingly. A smug smile on his face, he replied,

“Oh I'm such a klutz!”

He chuckled. 

“Why don't you come by and get it?”

You suggested,

“I trust you enough to give you my address,”

“I would really appreciate that Miss,”

Since when had being called Miss made you feel...you weren't sure how to quantify the feeling. Naughty? Aroused? You had to quit this thinking!

“No problem,”

You gave him your address.

“I'll be over in a while. I've just come out of the shower…”

He trailed off, leaving the image hanging in the air. Your imagination immediately pictured him naked under the hot spray, the water cascading in rivulets down his hot skin, dripping from his thick hair into his eyes. You wondered if he jerked off in the shower. If he did, what was he thinking about? Seriously?!

You blamed all of these frankly filthy thoughts on the fact that you were 22 and you'd never been laid. Saving yourself was important. You wanted to wait until you were sure it was right. However the side effects were driving you mad with want. Sometimes you wished you hadn't waited. If you'd had some experience of sex, maybe these teeming thoughts would subside. You'd be really thankful if it had rid you of these weird feelings for your hot student. 

“Hello?”

Tim's voice rang out through the receiver.

“Hi! Sorry it's been a long day,”

You lied, annoyed at yourself that for the second time that day, Tim had brought you out of your arousing thoughts about him. 

“Ok, see you soon then,”

You could hear his smile as he hung up. 

You went to the bathroom to switch off the taps. Your bath would have to wait til later. Grabbing your wine, you flopped down on the sofa and switched on a gameshow, your stomach filling with butterflies.

Before long, the doorbell rang and you jumped up, spilling wine in your lap. Great! Just what I need right now! You thought and got up to answer the door. 

You opened the door revealing Tim standing there with a huge smile on his youthful face. He was dressed in tight fitting jeans which left little to the imagination, a faded band tee and his leather jacket which was covered in patches and badges. All in all he was a very enticing package. 

“Come on in,”

You stood back to let him in and as he passed you, you had a flash of a wonderful scent. Sandalwood and a hint of soap. It was as intoxicating as Tim himself. You closed your eyes for a second to savour it. 

“What?”

Tim asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. You opened your eyes. 

“This may be a little inappropriate but you smell really good,”

You said in a soft voice. Tim grinned and approached you, causing the scent to invade your senses once again. 

“I'm not worried about inappropriateness,”

He purred in that sexy accent,

“I rather like it actually…”

He teased, his eyes never leaving yours. There was electricity in the air as you regarded one another.

“How...naughty,”

You said, throwing caution to the wind. He smirked before replying,

“You have no idea…”

You blushed. Clearing your throat, you changed the subject.

“Make yourself at home,*

You told him.

“As you can see, I've had a little wine emergency. I won't be long. And no wine for you!”

You added, smiling.

“Spoilsport,”

He teased, his beautiful face lighting up as he smiled broadly. He slid in to one of your breakfast bar stools to wait on your return, hanging his jacket on the back. 

You walked down the hall to your room which was the door facing the kitchen. You purposefully left the door open a crack so that Tim would be able to see a flash of you changing clothes. If he wished to. 

As you went to the wardrobe to pick out a new outfit, you considered pyjamas but decided against it because of Tim. You wanted to look desirable. You removed your top and pants, leaving you in your scarlet bra and panties. 

While this was happening, Tim had realised that he could see you and he took off his shoes and crept down the hall to get a closer look. He could feel his pants start to get a little tight at the sight of you in your sexy underwear. He watched as you pulled on black pants and a lilac top but he didn't bet on you leaving so soon. He had no choice but to act casual where he stood outside your door, despite knowing that it would never work. 

You walked through the door to the hall and saw Tim leaning against the wall about three feet from it. Inside, you hoped he had seen something he liked. 

“Sorry, I thought you might’ve had my book in there,”

He said, taking a step closer to you.

“Your book?”

You said evidently confused for a second. In truth, you'd forgotten all about it. You had other things on your mind. 

“Shakespeare's Sonnets?”

He said, stepping into your personal space, making you back against the wall. 

“I'm sure you're familiar with it…”

He purred, his face a few inches from yours. He looked as though he was going to kiss you and you gathered every inch of willpower and turned your head to the side. You thought that had done the trick. Until…

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,”

His voice, positively oozing with desire was right next to your ear. As you'd turned away your head, you'd given him the opportunity to whisper in your ear. You shivered involuntarily owing to the proximity of him, the feeling of his hot breath on your neck, that all-consuming voice making your knees weak and your panties wet. You knew right then that resistance was futile. Tim was far too desirable. You were amazed that you'd been able to turn away at all. 

Holding your chin with his thumb and forefinger, he turned you towards him. He had fire burning in his eyes as he gazed at you. Seeing your slight hesitancy and a sliver of apprehension, he asked,

"What's wrong?"

You tore your eyes away from his ethereal face and mumbled,

"I've...never done...I mean, I'm a…"

You couldn't say the words but Tim was smart enough to understand what you were trying to say. It didn't faze him at all. 

“I want you so badly,”

He breathed, his voice deep with arousal. 

“Please, let me show you. I promise I'll be gentle,”

His words sent sparks to the simmering heat in your belly which had increased since you realised he'd seen you in your underwear. You felt hot and tingly and you didn't think you'd ever been wetter in your life and nothing had even happened yet. The effect this young man had on your body was a little alarming. You had no memory of ever feeling so attracted to someone, let alone someone with whom you were meant to be wholly professional. You couldn't describe it but you didn't care much at this moment in time. Tim was brimming with sex appeal and the hunger you felt for him threatened to consume you at any moment. You wanted him. Your body ached for him as he stood before you, offering himself completely. The little concern you still possessed was ebbing away with every beat of your heart.

Moving his hot tight body against you, backing you up on the wall, he closed the distance and brushed his wonderfully soft lips against your own. You closed your eyes, focusing solely on the sensation and pressure of his mouth. His thumb gently stroked your chin as he pulled back. His eyes were black with lust and you could feel his hardening cock on your thigh. Sliding his fingers into your hair, he captured your lips once more, running his tongue slowly along your bottom lip. A small sigh escaped your lips, parting them momentarily. Tim slipped his tongue inside, caressing yours. You opened your mouth a little more, matching his strokes. You wound your arms around his shoulders as Tim deepened the kiss. His weight against you, the lines of his taut body felt so good. 

Tim drew back, his lips parted as he panted softly and you found it such a turn on. His eyes never leaving yours, he slipped a thigh between your own and slid a hand under your top to grasp your breast. You cried out at the wonderful sensation of his warm hand and arched your back, pushing into his touch. Tim pinched your nipple through the lace of your bra, smiling as you closed your eyes with a gasp of pleasure. Looking at the smooth skin of your neck, Tim wanted to know how it tasted and he latched his mouth onto the column of your throat and sucked gently. The feeling of his lips against your sensitive fevered skin made your hips buck against him. You felt his groan vibrating on your throat as he continued to suck little patches of skin, soothing them with his tongue. Your hands slid down his back for a squeeze at his firm ass, pulling his cock closer to you at the same time. 

Your breathing became laboured at the multitude of sensations Tim was bestowing on you. Your body was thrumming with desire and you no longer had any reservations about this. It was what you wanted. Tim was what you wanted. You needed him to consume you, to surround you and to bring you to dizzying heights of pleasure. 

Leaving your neck, Tim removed his hand from your breast and quickly pulled his t-shirt over his head. You slid a hand down his taut torso, every hard line so inviting. Tim grabbed you around the waist and pulled you into the bedroom, closing the door by pushing you against it. Capturing your lips once again, he kissed you hard, all tongues and teeth as his desire to fuck you firmly took hold of him. 

Pulling back, he removed your top and made quick work of your bra before latching his mouth onto your nipple, sucking it and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Gasping for breath at this sensation, you pressed his head to you in an attempt to feel more of him. Feeling slightly bold, you slid a hand between you and palmed his cock through his pants, making Tim release a deep groan. You unbuckled his belt, his button and fly and let your hand move inside. Fingering his length, you gasped at the size of him, more than a little panicked. You weren't sure you'd be able to take him all in. 

Tim's lips attacked your mouth again as he let his pants pool at his feet and stepped out of them. He pressed his cock against you, thrusting his hips. Drawing away from the kiss, he undid the fastening on your pants and you stepped out, now only in your red lacy panties. You felt a little uncomfortable being so exposed. 

“You are so beautiful,”

Tim breathed into your neck as he mouthed wet kisses over your flushed skin. He led you to the bed, laying you on your back in the middle before kneeling between your parted legs. His hands ran up the length of your quivering thighs. Tim climbed up your body, kissing you breathless before trailing kisses, licks and sucks down your shoulders to your breasts. He devoured each in turn, his mouth laving every inch of skin, his other hand kneading, before switching. You were moaning freely, unable to keep quiet, thrusting your hips up to his, aching for him to be inside you. Moving on down your torso his hand went further and cupped your pussy over your panties. You cried out at the sudden contact and widened your legs further. Tim slipped his hand inside, and you groaned from your core at the new sensation of his fingers running the length of your lips. Tim's eyes closed at the glorious wetness coating your virginal pussy.

Settling between your legs, he peeled off your panties, leaving you naked before him. You unconsciously shifted your thighs apart again, feet planted on the bed. Tim looked at you intensely before lowering his head to your soaking pussy and running his tongue along your slit. You cried out again, your vision going blurry owing to this new and exciting feeling. Your hands fisted the sheets as Tim's tongue found your clit, tantalising and teasing it. He pulled back, splitting your lips with one hand and rubbing your clit with the pad of his index finger. The sounds of pleasure you made went straight to his painfully hard cock. You thrust your hips into his hand and he increased the pressure and speed of his finger. Crying out with delight, your breathing came in shallow pants, punctuated by moans of pleasure as he worked you right to the edge. He used his tongue once more to flick you relentlessly and within a few moments you thrust your hips forcefully, your first ever genuine orgasm completely overwhelming you. Groaning from your core as the waves of your climax cascaded over you, Tim slowed his tongue before your hips collapsed on the bed. He licked your sweet juices from your lips, cleaning you before he climbed up your body and pushed his coated tongue into your mouth, letting you taste yourself on him. The salty tang of your own cum on Tim's tongue turned you on more than you ever thought possible. 

Kneeling up, Tim quickly removed his boxers and his rock hard cock sprang free. Your eyes widened at the sight of him, long and thick, the flushed tip glistening with his pre-cum. Tim noticed your expression and he hovered over you, before saying,

“You'll feel a little pain in the beginning but I promise you'll forget all about it soon enough. I'll go slow,”

Overwhelmed by his sweet and caring nature despite his desire to fuck you, you swallowed nervously and nodded. He threaded his fingers through yours, using his other hand to position his cock at your entrance. You clenched your walls instinctively against the pressure of his head.

“Just relax,”

He whispered. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath and willed yourself to relax, to trust that Tim would take care of you. 

Slowly, Tim pushed only his tip inside you. You held your breath, anticipating the pain you knew was coming. Tim was exercising every ounce of restraint he possessed, as he slid slowly into your tingling pussy, an inch at a time. You gasped as he touched the thin barrier inside you, squeezing your eyes shut as you felt it break. Tears pricked your eyes at the pain and you squeezed his hand in a vice-like grip. Tim stayed completely still, leaning down to kiss away your tears.

“Okay?”

He asked, caressing your cheek with his hand.   
You nodded, a little uncertainly. Tim took a breath, still curbing his desire. He thrust his hips gently, unable to stifle his groan of desire from the feeling of being inside you. With Tim beginning a slow steady rhythm, you lay back, feeling the initial pain slowly dissipating. The sensation of Tim's hard thick cock stroking your walls was making your eyes roll back in your head. You began to pant as the relentless slick slide of him jolted you with sparks of pleasure. Above you, Tim was groaning quietly each time he thrust,

“Your pussy is so tight,”

He ground out, 

“You feel so good around my cock,”

His words went straight between your legs and you bucked your hips, the pain forgotten as you were consumed with lust for Tim. 

Tim quickened his hips a little more, his huge cock filling you in the most delicious way as you panted and moaned. Tim lifted your legs and wrapped them around his slim waist and you locked your ankles at the small of his back. This allowed him to go even deeper inside you. Groaning at the sight of Tim above you, his beautiful face flushed. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard, his chest heaving as he fought to breathe. He leaned down and caught your lips in a filthy kiss, his hips beginning to hammer you. The movement and speed of his hips caused you to cry out,

Oh god! Oh Tim!”

Overcome with desire hearing you call his name in pleasure, Tim fucked you harder than ever. You couldn't think, you could barely breathe but the feeling of Tim pounding you into the mattress was just heaven, the smooth feeling of his cock against your walls beginning to make you come undone. Tim knelt up and lifted your hips slightly, before continuing his relentless rhythm. Your body was jerking with the force with which he was fucking you. Tim had said he would be gentle but you were glad he had gone back on his word. You began to groan each time his cock filled you, feeling an unfamiliar sensation bubbling inside you. Tim's cock felt so good, you never wanted him to stop. 

With incredible stamina, Tim pistoned his hips, his rhythm faltering slightly as he came close. The speed and intensity of his thrusting made your head spin and you arched your back with a cry of ecstasy as you came hard, your hips bucking. The sight of you coming made Tim's cock pulse with longing and he groaned from his core, almost sounding as though he was in pain as he exploded inside your swollen pussy, his cum flowing into you. He gently thrust his hips until he was completely spent. Heaving a huge sigh, he bent down and kissed you so gently you felt a lump in your throat. Slipping out of you, he lay on his side next to you, propped up on an elbow. He slid his hand over your still-quivering torso, pulling you to him. 

Your breathing was slowly returning to normal, yet you were still completely overwhelmed at just how euphoric Tim had made you feel. He leaned over you, smiling sweetly, brushing your damp hair away from your face before kissing you again. His hand on your cheek, he pecked butterfly kisses all over your face and you giggled at his playfulness. He smiled genuinely as he looked down at you. 

“So how do you feel?”

He asked, his voice doing nothing to abate the return of your arousal.

“Good. So good. Amazing actually,”

You laughed and Tim gave a chuckle. It was so sexy. 

“You really have no idea what your voice does to people. Do you?”

Tim looked innocent, before his composure broke and he smiled broadly. 

“I may have heard about that,”

He replied. You lay content in his arms for a while, just enjoying the feeling of closeness.

Breaking the silence, you said

“You'd better remember your book so you can study over the weekend. How it got into my bag I'll never know…”

You looked at Tim and his grin told you everything you needed to know. Leaning close to your face, Tim breathed,

“I will remember, but right now there are other things I'd much rather be doing…”

He trailed off and captured your lips, kissing you deeply with passion as he rolled on top of you, settling between your legs. You gasped with delight as you felt his cock twitch against you and you melted into his embrace, eagerly anticipating the mind-blowing wondrous feeling of Tim completely surrounding you, aching for his beautiful cock to bring you to yet more unimaginable levels of pleasure.


End file.
